Portable electronic devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless email devices, instant messaging devices, pagers, portable compact disk (CD) players, portable MP3 players, and others are often forgotten, lost, or stolen (a “PED” includes any portable device that can be used for communication, performing intellectual and/or physical work, and/or entertainment). Existing wireless device loss detection approaches focus primarily on remotely accessing a device after it is lost. This allows prohibiting the device, such as a cell phone, from placing phone calls. It also allows hiding the device owner's information or erasure of sensitive data. This strategy aims to increase the user's chances of recovering the device and to protect data stored in the device. This method does not allow users to quickly recover their lost devices.
Other methods for tracking and locating a lost cell phone include network triangulation and GPS interrogation. These methods do not allow users to automatically and/or instantaneously recover their lost devices.
The most common model for PC application login generally relies on a set of user name and password that the user enters in a login screen. Once the user name and login are authenticated, the user gains access to the application.
This model has presents a few security problems. For example:
Multiple users can login with the same username/password,
A person can steal a username and password combination without the account owner noticing. The person can login into the system undetected.
For mobile phone applications, the phone generally goes to sleep mode after one minute of user inaction, and later, the user has to login again. For frequent users of mobile applications, this process is inconvenient and wastes them a lot of time.
The current invention utilizes features of BLUETOOTH to provide secure automatic access to mobile payment, mobile banking and mobile CRM applications thus increasing usability, convenience and efficiency to users while maintaining higher security standards. This new technology also provides an alarm when the user mobile terminal is away from the device of the invention, thus preventing loss and theft of mobile terminals.
Another method and apparatus for reducing the likelihood of losing a portable electronic device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,212 by Sawinski et al. titled Method and apparatus for reducing the likelihood of losing a portable electronic device and similarly in U.S. Pat. No. 7,005,999 by Salzhauer et al. titled Personal monitoring system.
These two inventions monitor inadvertent removal of a portable electronic device (PED) from its retaining device. So, if the PED is already removed from its retaining device for use or the retaining device and PED are left behind together or move out of a desired range, this apparatus does not protect users from losing their PEDS.
US patent application publication 20050280546 by Ganley et al. titled Proximity aware personal alert system discloses two mobile transceivers that are linked through a BLUETOOTH link. The BLUETOOTH enabled RF link between the first and second mobile transceiver units forms a monitoring piconet. The second mobile transceiver unit provides an alarm indication when the first mobile transceiver unit moves beyond a distance of approximately ten meters from the second mobile transceiver unit. The second device repeatedly pages the first device, and waits for a response. If a response is not received, an alarm is issued. This system does not use sleep modes effectively. It uses paging which consumes 40 mA, a rate that would inconvenience the user by requiring an expensive and/or heavy battery or frequent recharging. The system of the current invention relies on HFP or SPP link, and alerts on link drop.
Ganley teaches a two part system, whereas the current invention teaches a unitary system. Ganley does not teach a system for getting login parameters from a Bluetooth device and automatically logging the user to an application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,748 by Rabanne et al. titled Battery with integrated tracking device discloses a battery with an integrated tracking device. The system is difficult to commercialize because of the large variety of batteries on the market. Furthermore, the transmitter/receiver system needs an antenna, and it would be a challenge to install an antenna inside the battery or on its surface as that would compromise its performance. This system also does not provide phone automatic login to applications functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,338 by Mardirossian et al. titled System for preventing loss of cellular phone or the like discloses a system and method for preventing loss of a cellular phone or similar portable device. The system includes a wireless transmitter in cell phones for intermittently sending security signals to a pager worn by the user. An alarm is actuated when the strength of the security signal falls below a predetermined threshold. This system cannot be used with existing phones and requires cell phone manufacturers to modify their designs. This system also does not provide automatic login functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,215 by Yokoshi et al. titled Communication system, communication terminal apparatus and wireless key apparatus discloses a method for restricting the operation of a mobile terminal when a connection with a BLUETOOTH key is not established. This system cannot be used with market-ready phones and requires cell phone manufacturers to modify their designs. This system also does not provide automatic login functionality.
US patent Application 2006/0083187 by Dekel et al. titled Pairing system and method for wirelessly connecting communication devices discloses a method for establishing a communication connection with a target device over a short-range wireless communication protocol, pairing with a device and forwarding the pairing request to a destination address over a wide area network. Dekel does not teach to alarm on loss of mobile device, or to provide automatic login function.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,595 by Bloch et al. titled Data security device discloses a backup device having memory and a wireless communication link. The backup device communicates periodically with a mobile device and may backup data. An alarm is activated to alert a user to loss of the mobile phone if the mobile phone is out of communication for a predetermined period.
Bloch does not teach automatic login to mobile applications. Bloch also does not teach API to integrate communication with BLUETOOTH device functionality into an application.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,463,861 and US patent applications 20090093215 and 20060199538 by Eisenbach et al. titled Automatic data encryption and access control based on BLUETOOTH device proximity teaches a method and apparatus for securing sensitive data on a secured Bluetooth device whereby when contact is lost, sensitive data is automatically encrypted, and when contact is restored, the data is automatically decrypted. Also, US patent application 20090047903 by the same inventor titled Automatic resource availability using BLUETOOTH teaches a method for designating trusted devices, and designating files as shareable. When in proximity to a trusted device, shareable files may be accessed securely. Similarly, US patent application 20060199536 by the same inventor titled Automatic network and device configuration for handheld devices based on BLUETOOTH device proximity teaches a method for automatically using the lowest cost connection from the available set of paired devices that are in proximity with the BLUETOOTH handheld device. These systems do not provide secure automatic login to applications and does not alarm when a mobile device is lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,526,295 by Khare et al. titled Integration of secure identification logic into cell phone teaches a method for generating a password based on a seed and synchronization time, and displaying the password on a mobile phone display. The user can use the password to access a network. The current prior art does not disclose a method or apparatus for proximity alarming or automatic login to an application.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,939 by Sengupta et al. titled Method and apparatus for providing proximity based authentication, security, and notification in a wireless system teaches a method for automatically locking a mobile device when an authentication device is not within proximity, while keeping the user logged in, wherein a locked device cannot be used by anyone and an unlocked device can be used by the user.
Sengupta invention teaches logging user to the wireless mobile device, i.e. at the operating system level, and not to an application running on said device. Sengupta invention does not teach an API that can integrate automatic login function into an application. It does not send the password to a RADIUS server. Furthermore, Sengupta system does not alarm when the mobile phone is lost or stolen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,239 by Jespersen et al. titled Electronic apparatus including a device for preventing loss or theft also teaches a control device for sending an enabling signal to a mobile phone. The enabling signal enables operation of the mobile phone. If the mobile phone is no longer able to receive the enabling signal, then it is disabled. This patent does not teach a method for automatic login to an application.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,238 by Matsumoto et al. titled Wireless communication system exchanging encrypted data teaches a method for encrypting data and transmitting it to an electronic device together with a decrypting key. The current prior art does not disclose a method or apparatus for proximity alarming or automatic login to an application. The current prior art does not disclose a method or apparatus for proximity alarming or automatic login to an application that runs onboard the mobile phone.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,001 by Rupp et al. titled Method for supporting cashless payment teaches a method for authorizing payment transactions using a mobile phone. Rupp does not teach using an electronic device together with the mobile phone.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,106,171 by Burgess et al. titled Keyless command system for vehicles and other applications teaches a wireless remote-control transmitter with keypad for entering an identification code so that only an authorized operator can use the device. The described system does not provide automatic locking and unlocking for vehicles based on BLUETOOTH proximity.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/204,483 titled Portable Loss Prevention System by the inventor granted recently describes a Bluetooth loss prevention system. The described system does not provide automatic login and single logon functionality.
Thus, a need exists for systems for monitoring mobile phones and for providing automatic login functionality to applications, automatic screen unlocking functionality, and automatic user authentication for transaction processing. Such systems should provide an alarm to users upon detecting that a phone is not within a desired proximity, wherein the alarm is appropriate to the circumstances. Further, there is also a need for more automatic login to applications and services while reducing the risk of loss and unauthorized access, and to make such systems ubiquitous as standard accessories.